JENOVA's Origin
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Just a small story on what, and where, JENOVA might have came from.


A/N: I have no clue where this came from.

Disclaimer:I don't own FF: VII.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, to the disbelief of many, Jenova was actually a Cetra.

An insane one from another planet that was banished from the Promise land. But a Cetra none the less.

Thousands, maybe even millions, of years ago, in a solar system far far _far _ away from the one which the whole Sephiroth escapade happened on, was a mostly blue planet. Well, it used to be blue, naturally, but as the civilization grew, rapidly, the people begun building floating cities on the water. So, in the past to us, present to the story, the planet was blue with big whiteish gray spots.

A nice mental image, no?

In one of the smaller floating cities, was a certain building, in which a normal Cetra woman lived and worked. Well, in the beginning of our story, she was normal. Slightly glowing eyes, a natural ability for defensive magic, she was a normal Cetra to all others who knew her.

Except, she wasn't.

Her mind was more twisted than Hojo's would ever be. She saw the wonderful (in her mind) abilities the creatures on her planet, and others she had visited, had, and wondered why couldn't she have them all, and be the strongest being of them all.

Slowly, and secretively, she took genetic samples from various monsters she envied, and slowly combined them to her own genetic structure. Till, at last, she was able to have the abilities and power that she had come to believe she was destined for.

However, the disassembling and reassembling of her DNA had took its toll on her mind, till she wasn't a Cetra with monster genes, but a Chimera of sorts, with a brain stuck between a monsters and a Cetra's.

In her now confused state of being, Jenova relied on the the basic instincts that are universal, that the most powerful being is the leader. Seeing her self as the strongest, she went to the council of leaders for the planet, nay, the solar system of fifteen planets, and declared that she was to be the leader.

Of course, it should be known that one of the monster powers was that of a shape shifter, and she had confronted the Council in her humanish form. The leaders scoffed at her (most Cetra of this particular planet had a big ego's to begin with) and told her that if she wanted to rule, that she would have to do it the civilized way with voting and all that.

Jenova, however, did not like the fact that these small puny beings brushed her off as if she was a gnat (the tiny bug kind, not the huge ones that were common monsters on her planet). Responding to her emotions, her body melted and grew, twisting and turning, taking on a entirely new form of a giant being, far taller than any Cetra, which looked like a chimera of many different parts of creatures.

Equine heads, Lupine legs, dark gel like pieces with piercing red eyes holding the body together in patches, multiple wings, of all sizes, both feathered and made of flesh membranes, exploded from various parts of the body. And placed on a stalk-like head was a giant version of the face she originally possessed. It looked down at the now ant like people that were scurrying around in a panic.

Deciding she no longer wished to rule this particular planet, she flapped her many wings and rose off the ground, soon she was far above the planet in space. Gathering the energy that coursed through her being, she threw a ball of... something, that sped towards the planet and _seeped_ through the crust of the planet and mixed with it's molten core.

Once it mixed with the planets core, it expanded rapidly, destroying and consuming everything in its path till the planet was no more and all was left was a large glob of the substance that slowly started to shrink in the vacuum of space.

All the while, Jenova was reveling in the power she felt. The screams of pain and terror she heard the planet emit when it was being destroyed enthused and excited her, more than ever ruling a planet could. But the feeling subsided, leaving Jenova wanting, needing, to feel it again. She traveled through her solar system, destroying all the planets in the exact same methods.

However, as her solar system vanished, she found her self bored with just attacking the planets, she wanted chaos, discord. She wanted to cause the planet and it's inhabitants to suffer.

Thus, she headed out of her home territory of space, in search of a planet with inhabitants that she could toy with. Inhabitants smarter than monsters or animals, ones that would know, and fear, it's planets demise, along with theirs.

And, on a planet that had a few Cetra along with powerless descendants, she found her perfect plaything.

To bad for her, it would be her demise instead of the other way around.


End file.
